


Framed

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to convince the cops that they're after a shape-shifter and not him, but things don't ever work in Dean's favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Framed

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for an English assignment. The prompt was to write a narrative poem about a crime you didn't commit, and after a couple tries, this came to be. It's been a little bit since I've watched Skin, so hopefully there aren't any mistakes with this plot wise.

I've told them I don't know how many times,  
I. AM. NOT. GUILTY.  
I did not try to murder that girl.  
I did not sneak into her house,  
tie her to a chair,  
I did not. try. to. kill. her.

Unfortunately after multiple failed attempts,  
the cops still don't believe me.  
What a surprise.

I was purposely lying to them,  
to protect them,  
not to avoid trial and all that jazz (like I said, not guilty),  
but they just won't understand.  
Not many do.

Ditching the whole “I have an identical twin brother who has issues” thing,  
I decide to give them the truth.  
Not that they'll believe it,  
but whatever.  
It's that or this becomes and endless cycle of cat-and-mouse.

I signal, and two cops show up like before.  
“Are you gonna cooperate now, son?”  
I smirk and nod.  
“But you're not gonna believe me.”

  
They share the usual cop glance,  
the one I've seen way too many times,  
and motion for me to go on.  
  
“Well, about three days ago...”  
The chubbier cop,  
who looks as if he's had one too many doughnuts,  
stops me.

“Right.  
You don't want the whole thing.  
You just want the part involving attempted murder.  
Gotcha.  
I'll skip ahead.”  
They roll their eyes, but stay silent.  
Waiting for me to go on.

“So,  
fast forward to yesterday morning.  
Me and my little brother,  
 _who shall remain nameless_ ,  
were continuing work on a case,  
the case you guys are working on.  
The case with Becky's brother.  
  
Anyway, we had finally figured out that what had actually happened to Becky's brother's girlfriend was,  
in fact,  
a shape-shifter.”  
They looked at me like I was insane.  
In a way, I probably am.  
“Yes, they exist.  
Moving on.”

“The shape-shifter got me and my brother,  
turned into me,  
and then went wrecking havoc on the village.  
Like Frankenstein's Monster.  
Except,  
as you can tell,  
it was much better looking.”  
I smirked, then went on.  
  
“We had tried to kill the shape-shifter,  
but it got to Becky before we could get to it.  
It,  
obviously,  
tied her up and was gonna killer her like with the other murders.  
When we figured out it was going there,  
we tried to hurry over so we could kill it.  
We were just a bit behind your S.W.A.T. team though.  
Nice touch, wasn't expecting them to show.”

They look at me tiredly,  
not believing a word of it.  
Like expected.  
“You expect us to believe that story?”  
“Yes.” I say,  
trying to pull the ruggedly handsome and charming look that my brother never could.

The cops walk around the table and hoist me up,  
telling me it's time for me to go “where I belong.”  
I joke that I belong in Hell,  
which,  
of course,  
does not make their grip lessen any.

“Let's go,” they say,  
pushing me out the door.  
“Oh, I plan to,” I reply,  
punching them both in the jaw with my elbows,  
running out the door,  
narrowly dodging other cops.  
I run out the station, three things on my mind:

_One: Find the car._  
 _Two: Find my brother._  
 _Three: Kill the shape-shifter._


End file.
